


Доказательство

by Not_Today_Okay



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Romance, Slow Burn, Teen Years, ThunderClan (Warriors)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Today_Okay/pseuds/Not_Today_Okay
Summary: Говорят, что у котов за забором совершенно дикие устои. Их вполне устраивает их жизнь со всеми заморочками и поклонениями ушедшим близким. Ну а Рыжик... Рыжик привык, что в миске всегда есть еда, по вкусу напоминающая ничего. Сам бы он никогда и не подумал, что сможет поверить в Звёздное племя, но такова была судьба, создавшая его чрезмерно любопытным котёнком. Влиться в общество, сосредоточенное в лапах одной кошки, к которой стоит обращаться только определённым образом, избавиться от «метки Двуногих» любыми способами и заслужить доверие, чтобы наконец начать обучение ремеслу воителей.
Relationships: Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Graystripe/Silverstream (Warriors)





	Доказательство

**Author's Note:**

> Действие начинается в "Стань диким!", как и вся серия в целом. Я захотела создать более иерархичный мир, похожий на индейский быт и раскрыть Звёздное племя. Имена из оригинала сохранены, но во время получения нового имени оно может оказаться неканонным, так как это же Fix-it :) Мне зашло переводить heart как непосредственно "сердце", поэтому да.
> 
> Названия частей - строчки из песни Get Scared - Don't You Dare Forget the Sun, но не всегда по порядку

Позади отчётливо было слышно чей-то бег, и Рыжик понял: за ним погоня. Кожа под мехом была расцарапана и ныла, но всё равно он решил, что лучше уж снова примет бой, но ни за что не допустит, чтобы на него ещё раз исподтишка напрыгнул неизвестный.  
Он остановился, развернулся и встретился лицом к лицу со своим преследователем.  
Незнакомец налетел на внезапно остановившегося котика и почти сбил того с ног, от неожиданности серый шмякнулся на землю сам. Это был молодой кот, который, вероятно, не старше самого Рыжика, с густой серой шерстью. Для его возраста он имел очень сильные лапы, от вида которых никакому домашнему коту не захотелось бы с ним связываться.  
Рыжик, не теряя ни секунды, выгнул спину и распушился, как только смог, агрессивно размахивая хвостом. Он громко зашипел на упавшего, готовясь к атаке, лишь бы защитить себя и скорее вернуться домой. Дикость уже испытывает его на прочность. Но вот неизвестный уже потерял всякий интерес нападать на него, спокойно встал и облизнул лапку, уставив на Рыжика большие жёлтые глаза. Тот немного поубавил пыл.  
— Привет, ручная киса! – на широкой морде кота отразилась насмешка. – А ты неплохо дерёшься… — Рыжик опустил спину и пригладил шерсть. Внезапная похвала едва не выбила из него «спасибо», но ради собственной безопасности он решил пока ничего больше не говорить. — …несмотря на то, что ты не племенной, — продолжал серый, оценивающе пробегаясь по нему взглядом светящихся в темноте глаз. – Что делает в лесу домашний котёнок вроде тебя? – внезапно спросил он, склонив голову на бок. – Мне говорили, что таких обычно съедают лисы или барсуки. Для вас здесь слишком опасно. Ну а если тебя никто ещё не сожрал, значит, будь я воином, я тебя бы ещё как отделал!  
Рыжик насторожился. Его новый знакомый вёл себя как-то слишком агрессивно, и котик прижал уши к голове. Будь серый немного старше и крупнее, то наверняка у него хватило бы смелости нещадно разорвать его на куски за то, что Рыжик пересёк воображаемые границы.  
– Да-а, грозовые коты вроде меня именно так с чужаками и поступают, – самодовольно незнакомец поднял подбородок и улыбнулся, распушившись. – Но я вижу, что ты не представляешь опасности для племени, - он подошёл к котёнку и обнюхал его. – Н-да, пахнешь Двуногими, как и все домашние.  
Рыжик обнюхал серого в ответ. От того пахло сырой лесной почвой, множеством других котов и какой-то травой, название которой он не знал. Его шерсть была очень пушистой и всклокоченной, но точно ухоженной – он часто вылизывался. Видимо, такая пушистость – дар природы и ничего более.  
– Меня зовут Клубок, – его новый знакомый представился, склонив голову. – А как зовут тебя?  
– Я Рыжик, – он тоже склонил голову. – Ты один из тех племенных котов? – запах, исходивший от Клубка, сразу натолкнул его на мысли о рассказах Чумазика. – Ты… Ты расцарапал мне бок.  
– Да! И ты пересекаешь границы нашего племени. Я полноправно смог выпустить когти, потому что я уже не котёнок, а с втянутыми тренируются только с наставниками, – самодовольно он начал рассказывать о том, что же не так сделал Рыжик, и почему его реакция на нарушение была оправданной. – Но я хочу извиниться. Избранная звёздами Синяя Звезда не потерпит распускания лап перед невиновными домашними.  
– Подожди, “избранная звёздами”? Ты говоришь о твоих людях? – глаза Рыжика засияли, он наконец встретил того, кто мог ответить на его вопросы, хоть он и причинил ему вред.  
– У лесных котов нет Двуногих, глупенький. Есть предводители, и нашим племенем управляет Синяя Звезда. Её имя было другим, прежде чем она получила от предков благословление на то, чтобы руководить племенем. Кстати, – он оглянулся, поднял голову и принюхался, затем округлил глаза и повернулся к Рыжику. – Мне стоит показать тебя ей, чтобы показать, что ты безопасен.  
– А не проще ли просто найти себе собственный дом? – Клубок мотнул головой в сторону и пошёл туда, а Рыжик семенил за ним. – Можешь подойти к двери и поскрестись, а когда те выйдут, просто ляг на коврик и…  
– Ни за что! Пусть вы, домашние, и живёте припеваючи, но я никогда не откажусь от своей свободы жить в племени. Я верен избранной звёздами, я верен своему племени, я верен своей матери и своему отцу, – чем дальше они шли, тем нарочито громче говорил Клубок. – Я уважаю всех, кто выбрал другой путь, но я знаю, что истинно доверять смогу лишь племенным котам.  
Рыжик на секунду почувствовал себя виноватым. Разве не может Клубок доверять вообще никому домашнему только потому, что они живут с людьми? Серый снова принюхался. Он взмахнул хвостом, похоже, давая Рыжику какой-то указ, но тот совсем его не понял.  
– Что здесь происходит, Клубок? – на них уверенно вышла большая кошка с пронзительным взглядом, по очереди оглядывая то него, то Рыжика. В свете луны её серебристая шерсть казалась нежно-голубой, и, разглядывая её, взгляд рыжего зацепился за длинный шрам на её плечах, казавшийся маленькому домашнему котёнку просто огромным. Её грациозный силуэт и уверенная походка произвела на него впечатление, и Рыжик застыл с открытым ртом.  
– Избранная звёздами предводительница Синяя Звезда! – Клубок, опустив хвост, пригнулся к земле и прикрыл глаза. Чуть помедлив, его действия неуверенно повторил и Рыжик.  
За Синей Звездой вышел очень пушистый золотисто-жёлтый кот с мраморными полосами на спине. В сравнении с низким Рыжиком он выглядел угрожающе, на его груди густая шерсть была особенно густой. Оттолкнувшись мощными лапами от земли, он в ту же секунду оказался рядом с Синей Звездой.  
– Не следует подходить так близко к жилищам Двуногих, Клубок, – низким голосом кот произнёс наставление в сторону Клубка, посмотрев на него с укором.  
– Я знаю, прости меня, Львиное Сердце, – серый встал и плотно обхватил лапы хвостом, уставившись вниз и всем своим видом показывая вину. Рыжик почувствовал укол вины за то, что доставил Клубку проблемы, хотя он вообще-то напал на него первый. – Я лишь хотел поймать нарушителя, – Рыжик вспомнил, как Клубок говорил о наставниках, и ему показалось, что Львиное Сердце обучает его, раз он извиняется перед ним.  
– Его? – Синяя Звезда произнесла это раскатисто, будто на небе грянул гром, но при этом спокойно и твёрдо. В этих котах Рыжик почувствовал такую силу, какую не видел ни в ком другом. Его уши нервно подёргивались, и он переводил взгляд то на кошку, то на кота. Синяя Звезда же не сводила с него взгляд ни на секунду.  
– Да. Он не воин, а ручной кот Двуногих, он не представляет опасности, – торопливо объяснил Клубок, неряшливо назвав Рыжика “ручным котом Двуногих”. Того это оскорбило, но он смог вовремя сдержаться. – Но я совершил ошибку… – серый повернулся к рыжему, чуть двинув хвостом, и стало понятно, что он попросил повернуться боком и показать рану. Рыжик быстро встал боком к котам, показав несколько царапин от когтей племенного на собственной шерсти. – Мне не стоило ранить домашнего.  
– Ты поступил неверно, но храбро, – произнесла Синяя Звезда, наклонившись, чтобы рассмотреть царапину. – Ты не мог знать, домашний ли он или нет, но ринулся в бой, чтобы защитить границы от потенциальной опасности. Мы проследили за вами, – внезапно сказала кошка, чем вызвала у обоих котят волну эмоций. Прежде, чем они смогли что-либо сказать, она продолжила: – Мне и твоему наставнику нужно было понять, что ты будешь делать, встретившись с чужаком.  
– Но из-за своей неопытности, избранная звёздами, – большой кот обратился к ней, но Рыжик понял, что он также говорит и с Клубком, – ты не смог понять, бродяга это или наш гость. Это не твоя вина, а то, чему мне стоит тебя ещё научить, – Клубок заметно стал менее напряжённым, и это чувство он разделил с Рыжиком.  
– А ты хорошо ответил на нападение, – Синяя Звезда снова заговорила с Рыжиком. – Клубок явно сильнее тебя, но ты смог вырваться, а затем даже хотел дать отпор, – она улыбнулась. – Но Клубок не захотел с тобой драться. Ты меня действительно впечатлил. Редко домашние так похожи на воителей.  
Рыжик почувствовал небывалое смущение, но в то же время радость от похвалы. Синяя Звезда выглядела, будто добиться от неё снисхождения было очень сложной вещью, но сейчас она так запросто похвалила домашнего котёнка, который схлопотал от лесного кота!  
– Это просто домашний котёнок. Отправь его домой, Синяя Звезда, – коротко сказал ей Львиное Сердце. Котёнка удивило, как часто лесные коты называют друг друга по именам. В ответ предводительница кивнула.  
– Я-я пришёл всего лишь поймать пару мышей… – заикаясь, начал оправдываться Рыжик. – Кажется, их здесь слишком много…  
– Мышей не бывает слишком много, – спокойный и уверенный тон кошки сменился на рык, едва котёнок успел договорить. – Домашние могут есть свой кроличий помёт из мисок сколько хотят, а в племени еда – это ценность, – в своём тихом гневе она выглядела устрашающе. Она подошла ближе к котёнку, смотря на него сверху вниз, и Рыжик едва удержался, чтобы убежать. Он понял, что сказал нечто оскорбительное.  
– Я не опасен, честно. Я могу просто уйти, – прошептал он, зажмуриваясь.  
– Ты представляешь угрозу. Ты ловишь мышей ради развлечения, но эти мыши много значат для выживания нашего племени, – её голос стал громче и строже. Клубок и Львиное Сердце молчали, наблюдая за диалогом. Рыжику стала понятна причина её негодования. В ту же секунду, как она закончила, он выпалил:  
– Я не знал об этом… Мне только рассказывали. Извините, я не буду охотиться здесь, – подняв глаза, мяукнул домашний. – Извините, предводительница Синяя Звезда, – по примеру Клубка и Львиного Сердца, он обратился к кошке так.  
– Я думаю, что ты не просто домашний котёнок, – услышав, как к ней обратились, Синяя Звезда склонила голову. Она повернулась к Львиному Сердцу и встретилась с ним взглядом. – Ты понимаешь, что кто-то может жить не так, как живут домашние с Двуногими, и спокойно принимаешь это.  
Рыжик на секунду повернулся к Клубку. Тот смотрел на него огромными удивлёнными глазами-лунами, которые светились в темноте жёлтыми огнями. Казалось, он тоже был удивлён переменой отношения Синей Звезды к нему. Она снова повернулась к золотистому коту, кивнула ему и внезапно предложила котёнку:  
– Не хочешь ли ты сам вступить в Грозовое племя?  
Рыжик глупо моргнул глазами пару раз, застыв на месте.  
– Но он же!.. – не уследив за языком, воскликнул Клубок, тоже шокированный таким предложением.  
– Домашний, – закончил вместо него сам Рыжик. – Вы же сами говорили об этом…  
– У ручных котиков в жилах не течёт кровь воинов! – продолжал серый, в одно мгновение решив перестать выгораживать Рыжика и начав нещадно его обругивать. Рыжик мог его понять, так как сам только что понял, что лесные коты живут совсем не так, но всё равно потерял к котику часть доверия.  
– Кровь воинов, – повторила она со вздохом. – Слишком много её было пролито за последнее время, – она замолчала, дав Львиному Сердцу сказать.  
– Синяя Звезда только предлагает тебе начать обучение. Никто не предлагает тебе сразу стать воином. Может быть, у тебя ничего не получится, и ты решишь уйти. Мы примем твоё решение и не будем заставлять.  
Клубок растерянно переводил взгляд с кошки на кота, не понимая, почему же они внезапно решили привести в племя домашнюю киску.  
– Но почему же вы решили, что я смогу? То есть… Почему вы мне предлагаете стать… – он на мгновение замолчал, вспоминая слово, которое ранее употребил Клубок. – …грозовым котом?  
– Грозовое племя не выдаёт всех своих тайн. Боюсь, это останется между мной и Львиным Сердцем, – загадочно ответила ему Синяя Звезда, и Рыжик понял, что всё-таки время сделать выбор настало. Ему показалось, что всё идёт слишком быстро, будто он попал в очень хороший сон. Вот он показал себя в драке с лесным котом, вот его похвалили за охоту, а вот он понял, почему так важна еда для племени. Но всё-таки он чувствовал, что эти коты хранили ещё больше тайн, чем просто причина, по которой грозовым котам нужен домашний котёнок.  
– Но ты должен будешь отказаться от жизни с Двуногими, – поспешно предупредил его Львиное Сердце без капли раздражения. Неужели хоть один лесной относится к нему не как к коту, а не к домашнему? – Племя не сможет дать тебе постоянную еду и тёплую корзинку. Ты должен будешь много работать, чтобы выжить и помочь выжить другим.  
За несколько мгновений Рыжик снова пережил всё то, что переживал в нескольких своих снах. То чувство свободы, которое он ощущал, было совсем рядом. Он точно понял, как можно заполучить его снова. И не только во сне! Котёнок так проникся воспоминаниями, что, вернувшись в реальность, понял, что отделяло его от прекрасного ветерка в шерсти. Синий ошейник на шее. Синяя Звезда и Львиное Сердце уставились на его шею, а затем к ним присоединился и Клубок.  
– Метка Двуногих, – почти одновременно прошептали предводительница и ученик с неким презрением, вглядываясь в плотно зажатый на шее Рыжика ошейник. Он понял, что они точно не нравятся племенным. – Тебе стоит избавиться от неё, – тихо и грозно произнесла Синяя Звезда.  
– Нам пора идти в лагерь, – мяукнул золотистый кот Клубку, принюхавшись к его шерсти. – Ты весь провонял Двуногими, а запах племени почти выветрился, – в ответ серый послушно кивнул.  
– Завтра, когда солнце взойдёт на верхушку, Львиное Сердце будет ждать тебя здесь, чтобы ты дал ответ, – уверенно промурчала Синяя Звезда Рыжику, уже готовясь уходить прочь.  
Рыжик окликнул её, и та остановилась. Он опустил голову, взвешивая все за и против. За забором остались его люди, Чумазик, кормушка, коробка и сад, в котором было так весело гулять тёплыми осенними деньками. А ещё там оставался Резчик. Было ещё кое-что, что, несмотря на причастность к Двуногим, оставалось с ним. Ошейник, Метка Двуногих. Сколько он помнил свою маму, она носила его, всех его братьев и сестёр, забирая в другие дома, заставляли его носить. Наверное, он мог бы привыкнуть к этому.  
Ну а что оставалось вне его маленького домика? Да всё, что угодно. В конце концов, он может передумать и никогда больше не увидеть этих котов, уйдя обратно к людям. Хоть кто-то должен сказать ему, что он может измениться, чтобы быть племенным, так пусть это скажет он сам. Опрометчивое решение, принятое маленьким котёнком.  
– Я пойду с вами.


End file.
